A Lost Friend, The Darkest Hour
by ultimatesalormoonfan
Summary: Rini has become Wicked Lady, and now Serena hates Darien? Serena feels she already has enough problems, but things get even worse when she is kidnapped by Prince Diamond...
1. Darien's Distress

Greetings all, this is my very first fanfiction story that I've ever written. I must say that the first chapter isn't too great, but if you stay with me, I believe it gets better... Anyway, please remember to submit your review, but if you are telling me my story 'sucks', please explain WHY first. lol. This is kind of a short chapter, but I guess I haven't had that much time. Also, I've used the English names in this story. I suppose I could have used the Japanese names, but I'm to lazy to have to check my spelling of all the Japanese names, so sorry for any inconvenience... Anyway, I'll shush, so here's the first chapter!  
  
Darien sat bolt upright, sweat hanging on his face. A laughter... a maniacal laughter rang through his head. Serena had been with him, in his dream... when her face faded slowly into darkness, as his surroundings had done too. They had been walking together, when Serena suddenly looked frightened, within the dream, and then appeared to panic. Her face then faded away... He looked out his window at the moon shining brightly outside. He could only wonder why his dreams had shown him this...  
  
"Serena..." Darien muttered to himself quietly. He turned away from his window, only to find one of his roses laying on his lap. His vision blurred, and he heard Serena's voice, calling him, asking for help. Her voice echoed within his mind, and he was surprised to find that the rose in his lap was slowly wilting, like something had gone horribly wrong... He climbed out of bed, and walked out the door. He climbed the apartment stair way, and reached the roof of his apartment building. He leapt from building to building, and reached Serena's home. He had to make sure she was ok... He had to make sure it was only a dream. He hopped off the roof, and peered into Serena's window, which was open, letting in the cool summer's breeze.  
  
To Darien's horror, Serena was gone. Tons of possibilities flooded into his mind, of what could have happened to her. He leapt in through the window, and walked through the house. He noticed a door open, to the kitchen, with light pouring out. He walked up to the doorway, and looked around before entering. Serena lay alone on the couch, seemingly asleep. Serena's brother Sammy walked in, sleepy-eyed. He noticed Darien, surprised. He thought briefly.   
  
"I think I remember you... you're Serena's boyfriend right?"  
  
Never the less, Sammy explained.  
  
"She's been like that for three days now. We're really worried, she won't wake up. We've taken her to the doctors, and the hospital, but no one's been able to do anything yet."  
  
Darien looked at Serena, distressed.  
  
"My dream... what's... happened?" Darien thought to himself. Sammy looked at Darien.  
  
"Do you know what's happened?" Sammy asked questioningly.  
  
Darien only shook his head no. Darien picked up Serena carefully, and Serena only slightly stirred.  
  
"I believe I have an idea. I'll see what I can do..." Darien walked out through the door, and Sammy just watched, frozen.  
  
"Can't I come?" Sammy spoke only to empty air, as Darien had already left...  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
-Ultimate- 


	2. Amy's Bad News

Hello again everyone! Chapter 2 is now up. Another short chapter, but hey, I am PLANNING on doing a lot of chapters, even though they won't all be brilliantly long. Anyway, enjoy, and please remember to review. If I don't get enough reviews, I may discontinue the story, so please comment. :)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena lay princess style in Dariens arms. Darien sat with a worried look on his face, while amy typed various information onto her computer, and cheaked over Serena. All the inner scouts had arrived at Amy's house, after hearing the situation. Soon, Amy looked up from the computer, with a distressed look on her face.  
  
"As far as I can tell," Amy said quietly,  
  
"Someone seems to have invaded her dreams, if that makes any sense. That means she could very easily be turned against us, or even never able to wake herself up... I'm afraid Sailor Pluto is the only one who could help us get into her dreams, but she has her duties defending the gates of time. Unless Sailor Pluto can help us, the only thing we can do is hope for the best..."  
  
While most of the scouts showed a very worried look on their face, Darien's expression was blank. He was feeling so many expressions at once, he couldn't show them all. Anger, pain, and worry, were only a few of the things he was feeling. The colour drained from his face, and he only stared at Serena, stunned.  
  
"How are we supposed to handle getting Rini back, AND wake her..." Raye glanced sideways at Serena. "Up?! We seem to be having enough problems as is with getting Wicked Lady back to her former self, Rini. This can't be good guys, with out Serena, I don't know if we can get Rini back, or for that matter, if Serena can even save herself!" Raye slammed her hand down on the coffee table. Darien just looked at Serena, wide eyed, and worried.  
  
Serena held a worried look of her own, and she only muttered in her sleep; "No... NO.... It's not true...."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
-Ultimate- 


	3. Nightmares

Hello again everyone! I know, I've been updating pretty often, almost too often right now, but I did a rough copy of most of these chapters already, so I just had to spell cheak them before I put them up, so it didn't take that long. lol. Anyway, read and review, and enjoy.  
  
Oh, by the way. I just noticed now that I haven't yet put up a disclaimer. As you all should know anyway, I of course don't own sailor moon, or any part of it. Copy my story and I WILL find you, but anywho, please don't sue me for not putting up a disclaimer in the earlier chapters. Heh. ^^; On with the show...  
  
Within Serena's dream, blackness surounded her. A slow, repeating ticking sounded hypnotic within her head. She wore a white sleaveless dress that flowed out gracefully at the ground, and hugged in all the right places. A slightly heavy golden crown was perched on Serena's long blond hair, and a golden cresent moon was etched on Serena's forhead. Serena looked around, and seeing nothing but the darkness, closed her eyes. Soon after that, she felt someone lightly tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and blinked, to see Darien before her. His eyes looked cold, and hypnotic, and grey.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking for you. What's with that dress?" He asked cruely.  
  
"Listen, I wanted to talk to you. I know last time I told you to leave me, I only said it because of that dream, but this time I mean it. I really thought this could work out, since we've been together in a different life and everything... but you're such a klutz, and I just can't stand you anymore. I just need you to get out of my life." He said, with emphisise on when he mentioned not being able to stand her anymore.  
  
Serena looked shocked. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked at Darien. She opened her mouth to say something, but choked, and only opened and closed her mouth.  
  
"D-Darien? I don't understand..."  
  
Darien just smirked. He turned, and walked away, vanishing into the blackness once more. Suddenly, a new figure apeared behind her. Serena was so fixed on the blackness where Darien had vanished, and that she neither heard nor saw the person apear behind her. Prince Diamond walked up behind her. An ankle length cape flowed out behind him. He wore a white suit, with purple line designs running throughout, looking curiously like veins. The black moon on his forhead fliped seemed to flip around, and turned into a vertical third eye. It opened widly, and Serena turned around, only to meet the gaze of the third hypnotic eye. He spoke slowly.  
  
"He doesn't care about you. He never has, and never will. You know you are mine, mine alone. You belong to the Negamoon. You are my queen..."  
  
Serena's eyes glazed over.  
  
"I.. am.. yours.. and.. yours.. alone... I.. am.. your.. queen... He.. doesn't.. care... I.. belong.. to.. the.. Negamoon.."  
  
"You aren't Sailor Moon, you are Serenity, queen of the Negamoon, wife of King Diamond..."  
  
"I.. am.. not.. sailor.. moon... I.. am.. Serenity.. queen.. of.. the.. Negamoon.. wife.. of.. King.. Diamond.."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
-Ultimate- 


	4. Serena Awakes

Hey again everyone! I now have a couple of reviews, cool! Anyway, I know that I've had several really short chapters right now, so I hope to make it up to you guys, so this one's kinda... long. lol. Enjoy, and remember to review! Oh, by the way, something you might need to know for this chapter. Of course when I do this "..." It means talking. If I do this, on the other hand; '...' I'm showing someones thoughts. It hasn't really showed up in other chapters yet, so I guess I had to tell you now. :P  
  
Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Sailor Moon. I would be writing actual episodes, not fanfics, if I did... *sighs wistfully* Some people get all the luck. ^^;  
  
As the scouts and Darien talked back and forth over the situation, a golden moon glowed on Serena's forhead, un-noticed. The glow slowly faded away, and was replaced by a black one. The cresent moon on her forhead slowly dissapeared, and flipped upsidedown. The dark moon now seemed to melt into her forhead, vanishing from view, and the suspecting friends of Serena.  
  
Serena stirred slightly, and winced, because of the dark glow that remained momentarily on her forhead. Darien looked down in time to see her eyes flicker, and slowly, but surely, open. Her crystal blue eyes looked into his, and Darien's eyes widened.  
  
"She's up! She's awake! Look, look, look!" Darien yelled happily. He grinned down at her.  
  
"How's it going meatballhead?" Darien questioned. Serena just blinked, and smiled back. The scouts crouded around her, all asking questions and chatting. Except Amy. Amy sat off typing away on her computer, and commented quietly.  
  
"What happened in your sleep Serena?" Amy looked up from her computer. Serena stepped out of Dariens arms, and sat up on the couch, and faced Amy.  
  
"Nothing much... How long have I been asleep?" Serena blinked again, and yawned widely.  
  
"Maybe she didn't even have someone controling her sleep, maybe this is just Serena's latest lazyness record!" Raye laughed playfully at Serena. Darien turned towards her, and tiped his head to the side questioningly.  
  
"You mean you don't know? You've been asleep for at least four or five days now!" Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Was I really? I don't even feel rested!" She laughed. Lita and Mina just grinned and laughed.  
  
"Listen guys, I guess I have to go head home, I just hope my parents don't freak at me for being so lazy..." Serena smiled. She stood up, and opened the door. She turned around, and waved.  
  
"Bye guys, thanks for the concern." With that, she walked out the door, and everyone else noded.  
  
"I suppose I need to get going too..."  
  
"Me too, see you later!"  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay at your place Amy!"  
  
"Bye Amy, thanks!" With that, everyone walked out the door, but Amy was still analizing on her computer. She had scanned over Serena anyway, just in case she couldn't remember anything from her sleep that they should know. Amy gasped. A negative energy was radiating from Serena! Amy got up to go after her, to warn her, and everyone else, but it was moments too late, the door swung shut behind everyone, and everyone left. Amy sat down on the floor, and stared at the door...  
  
~*~*~*Change Of Senes*~*~*~  
  
Darien didn't have too much to do, so he wandered over to Serena's house. Her parents had been thrilled to see her well, and Luna seemed relieved, though still suspicious. Darien knocked on the door, and Serena answered.  
  
"Hi Serena! I was just wondering if you wanted to head down to the Arcade or something for a little while. Or we could just go for a walk, if you'd like..." Darien smiled. He handed her flowers, and she smiled in return, and breathed in the pleasent spring aroma. She placed them in a vase, and walked out the door.  
  
"A walk sounds fine to me." She smiled up at him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed his arm around her waist. A sudden shiver ran up her spine. She suddenly felt extremely frightened of Darien, and almost pulled away.  
  
'What's wrong with me? This is Darien! I love him, and he loves me. Then why am I so frightened all of a sudden...' Serena thought to herself. She shivered again, then she mentally scolded herself. Serena tensed up a little, but managed to keep herself beside Darien. Darien looked down at her, ignorent to her sudden phobia of himself.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked her, and walked around infront of her to face her.  
  
"Er, no, I'll be fine. Just a little cold out, that's all." She smiled a weak smile.  
  
'Does she actually expect me to believe that? It's quite warm out here today...' Darien thought to himself. He hugged her, as they stood there in the park. Serena squeezed her eyes shut, scrunched up her face, and let her hands hang loose. Darien gently rocked back and forth, Serena in his embrace. He let go, and took her hand. Serena eyed her hand in his, and bit her bottom lip, trying to stick through the walk. Serena breathed in sharply, when they reached her home once more. She steped backwards a little from him quietly.  
  
"Thank you Darien, that was a nice walk. It's a nice day, I just have... homework to do." Serena said, and turned and walked into her house.  
  
'Who does she think she's kidding, she never does her homework anyway?' Darien placed on of his hands on the back of his head, and walked away, thinking.  
  
Serena stepped into her house, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door, and breathed deeply to calm herself. Something had gone very wrong. She knew it had. She sqeezed her eyes shut, and the black glowing moon apeared on her forhead again, and her eyes snapped open. Her eyes glazed over, and she whispered quietly;  
  
"I.. belong.. to.. Diamond.."  
  
her eyes closed again.........  
  
~*~*~*Change Of Senes*~*~*~  
  
Amy had already called the scouts back to her house.  
  
"Listen everyone," Amy said to get their attention, while she typed more onto her computer,  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Quite frightening, actually!" A sweat drop apeared on her forhead.  
  
"I was analizing Serena after she woke up. I do believe that even though she doesn't remember anything from her sleep, she has still been effected. I scaned her over as you were all leaving, and some very strong negative influences were radiating from her. I'm afraid I think that someone has gotten into her subconsious, and she doesn't even know so. The only way we can really find out, is when she *hopefully* turns into Sailor Moon. She requires positive Moon power to transform, so if it is still in her ability to transform, she will be fine. If she can't, we will need to find a way to help her, and quickly. I'm worried that Esmerald might have done this, as another one of Prince Diamond's plans."  
  
Everyone sat staring at Amy. Lita was the first to speak after Amy's discusstion.  
  
"You mean... someones been into her dreams, and they have made her forget it all?" Lita wispered. Amy nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so. We need to find Serena and Darien. They both need to know what's happened..." Amy trailed off...  
  
~*~*~*Change Of Senes*~*~*~  
  
Serena wimpered, as the dark moon vanished into her forhead again. She opened her eyes, and blinked. Her house was quiet, very, very quiet. It was the middle of the night after all... Serena quietly wacked herself for being so silly.   
  
"Nothing's wrong with me..." She repeated to herself, even though she didn't sound very convincing. She walked up the stairs to her room, and colapsed down onto the bed, still muttering to herself. She closed her eyes, only to flick them open quickly again.  
  
'My crystal... Where'd I leave it? Did I put it down outside?' Serena thought to herself, knowning she wouldn't leave it outdoors, and yet, something pulled her out there. She walked outside again, tired, and sleepy. She looked up at the full moon above her, and smiled at memories from her past life up on the moon. As though only to break the peacefulness, she felt someone grab her wrist...  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
-Ultimate- 


	5. Royal Trouble

Well, bit of a delay getting chapter four up, so I thought I'd do chapter five a little faster. *PLEASE* review, I haven't heard many peoples comments yet... Also, I haven't remembered to spell cheak my last two stories, so if you've found any spelling mistakes, then please feel free to point it out to me in a review, along with your comments. :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and please keep commenting! :) Anywho, on with the show... erm, story.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon. *Grumbles* Some people have all the luck...  
  
Serena turned around to see who had grabbed her wrist. She sincerlly hoped it wasn't Darien... She still felt afraid around him, even though she didn't intend to feel this way. She turned around, not knowing whom to expect, only to see...  
  
~*~*~*Change Of Scenes*~*~*~  
  
The scouts ran as quickly as they could to their seperate destinations. Lita and Amy ran towards Serena's home, and Raye and Mina ran towards Darien's apartment. As everyone ran, they could only hope nothing had gone wrong yet, and that the situation was still fixable. The only thing running through everyones mind was thoughts of Serena, and what exactly had happened to her, and what was still going to happen. Raye and Mina arrived at there destination first. Raye frantically banged on the door, even though it was the middle of the night, causing many of the apartment residents to stick their heads out the door, and either complain or gaze around sleepy eyed, only to wonder what the comotion was about. Darien opened his door, and seeing the looks on Raye and Mina's faces, ushered them inside quickly.  
  
"Darien, Serena's in trouble!" Mina and Raye said simultainiously, with distress in their voices. Hearing this, Darien imediately rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and blinked at the two scounts, wide eyed.  
  
"What's wrong?! What happened?! Who did it?!" Darien blurted.  
  
"Serena's in danger!" Raye voiced.  
  
"Her dreams were invaded after all!" Mina piped up.  
  
"We don't know who yet!" Raye raised her voice.  
  
"We need you're help!" Mina raised her voice in response. Darien just blinked again.  
  
"Ok. Someone... ONE of you please... tell me exactly what happened?" Darien questioned, worried of the answer.  
  
"Well," Mina and Raye both started. Raye glared at Mina, but let Mina continue anyway.  
  
"It turns out someone invaded Serena's dream after all. You see, Amy did an analization, or what ever she called it, of Serena after she woke up. Mega negative energy is comming off of her like crazy, and she doesn't even know yet. Amy and Lita went to talk to her. We don't know why she wasn't just simply brainwashed, as that would most likely have been easier and faster for whom ever did this to her... But we also don't know what could happen to her, or what she could be forced to do for that matter, because of what has happened to her in her sleep." Mina finished, out of breath, because of explaining so quickly.  
  
"That... makes sense! Earlyer today, Serena and I went for a walk together, and she seemed... afraid of me, or someone, or something, I don't know yet. She pulled away a little, and was consantly glancing around. In fact, she seemed relieved when she left me, once we reached her house again." Darien thought out loud. Mina and Raye's eyes opened wide. They motioned for him to follow, and the group of three dashed out of the door once more.  
  
~*~*~*Change Of Scenes*~*~*~  
  
Serena was now staring into the eyes of Prince Diamond. Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"What are YOU doing here!?" Serena glared at him.  
  
"Only what I feel like, of course..." Prince Diamond answered calmly. Serena simply stood there, looking at him, hatred in her eyes. Amy soon ran up behind Serena, breathless. Lita soon followed.  
  
"Serena, I need to talk to you! Please, it's really important! Could you tell who ever is behind you to leave please?" Amy panted. Serena moved away from in front of Prince Diamond, and her friends took a look.  
  
"YOU!" Exclaimed Lita.  
  
"I'm afraid that might be hard Ames. Can we get rid of him please?" Serena noted with a touch of annoyance in her voice towards Diamond.  
  
"I'm afraid I do have a name..." Prince Diamond spoke up, startling everyone.  
  
"I'm not normally only reffered to as 'you' or 'him' for that matter." He smiled maliciously at the girls. Lita and Amy transformed quickly.  
  
"Hold on guys! If you zap him Lita, and you'll zap me too! Amy, try some mist here to hide me if you would?" Serena called. Lita and Amy nodded. Amy shrouded the area in mist, though she was surprised that Serena would think of something like that before Amy herself would.  
  
'I suppose when Serena herself is in trouble, she can actually use her head.' Amy thought to herself, and smiled. Serena pulled away, with a little trying, and ran towards where she thought Amy and Lita were. Serena crashed into Lita, and both fell over. Slowly, the mist was clearing, and the girls ran inside Serena's house, as quickly as they could. As the mist cleared, Diamond had vanished too...  
  
"Lita, Amy, thank you so much, that guy just... grabbed my wrist!" Serena exclaimed. ((Note: At this point in the story, Prince Diamond has not tried to capture Serena, Serena and the scouts have only met him. Serena at this point doesn't know Diamond wants Serena.)) Amy and Lita nodded.  
  
"We have some bad news for you Serena though..." Amy started. Serena nodded, for her to continue.  
  
"Remember how you could remember nothing from the extremely long sleep you took? No dreams or anything? I analized you after you woke up, and you have some serious negative energy radiating around you. Have you noticed anything different about yourself lately?" Amy questioned. Serena thought for a moment, then looked at Amy and Lita wide eyed.  
  
"Earlier, Darien took me for a walk. Darien... frightened me today! I didn't know why, but he... did. I was absolutely petrified around him..." Serena commented.  
  
"Serena! Serena, where are you!" Rayes voice was heard from outside in the front yard.  
  
"Up in my room Raye! Is Mina there too?" Serena poked her head out the window and looked down.  
  
"Yea, Darien's here too!" Raye called up, while running through the doorway. Soon, everyone had assembled in Serena's room.  
  
"Serena, you know what's happened right?" Raye blurted.  
  
"Yes, yes I have." Serena nodded. Everyone looked at Amy, as though expecting her to solve the problem imediately.  
  
"I'm afraid I think we all need some good nights rest everyone. Serena, I would advise you to stay indoors tomorrow, as much as you can. I need to see what I can do tonight." Amy said quietly, so as to not wake anyone in Serena's home. Everyone nodded, realising how tired they all were. Everyone slowly turned, and walked down stairs, and out the door silently, waving goodbye to Serena. Serena turned and walked upstairs once more. A hand reached around her and placed itself over her mouth, keeping the scream that escaped her lips quiet... 


	6. Serena's Panic

Well, I haven't mentioned Wicked Lady that much yet, so in this chapter she shows up (finally!). Sorry for the couple of extra days it took me to update... More like a year. lol. Listen to me. Some people take multiple years, I complain to myself if I take more than a day. I'm going crazy. Scratch that, I am crazy. :P Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far for being gentle with me, because this is the first fic I've ever written... I wasn't expecting to get more than two or three reviews! Also, I've had one comment about not making Serena too evil. lol, no worries people, I don't plan on making her THAT evil. It's just her sub-consious. Oop, giving away too much now. Anywho, on with the story. ^^;  
  
Does anyone read these things anyway? Oh well. If you do, you're cool. :P  
  
Disclaimer: But of COURSE I own Sailor Moon! Why would I not? *answers the wringing phone* Uh huh? Yea? But... Ahhh! Please don't sue me, it was only a joke! *runs away* On with the story...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wicked Lady watched quietly through a hovering... what looked like... a window. It showed the onlookers what was happening within Serena's room, and she watched Serena's look of terror as Serena stiffled a scream, and Wicked Lady giggled. Wicked Lady stood up, and turned around towards Emerald and Sapphire.  
  
"What do you think of all this you two?" She giggled again when she saw the bright angerous red that glowed from Emerald's face. Sapphire just left his expression blank, as he wasn't sure what to think. He just kept his eyes on his brother, Prince Diamond. Wicked Lady addressed Emerald.  
  
"Really dear, red isn't your colour!" Wicked Lady smiled cruely, and turned and left the room, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*Change Of Scenes*~*~*~  
  
Serena turned around, trying to pull the hand off her face. The white slieve gave the person away. Prince Diamond stood quietly behind her, looking at her smugly.  
  
"What are you doing in my ROOM? How did you get in here?" Serena hissed in a whisper. Prince Diamond just looked at her smugly.  
  
"Quite easy really." He whispered, and took hold of her wrist once more. He smiled, and Diamond and Serena vanished. Serena looked around at her suroundings for the few brief seconds she was moving, and saw only a dim gray glow, surounding herself and Diamond, and a darkness. A complete darkness. She felt as though she was moving. Fast. After a few moments, the two reapeared within what apeared to Serena as a large, dark, metallic, cathedral.  
  
"Where are we?" Serena muttered quietly, and looked around. Prince Diamond stood behind her. Sapphire appeared suddenly in the room, followed by Emerald, with Wicked Lady in tow.  
  
"We're in your future, our present." Sapphire looked at her, answering just as quietly. Emerald had turned a bright shade of pink, a scowl on her face. She glared at Serena, then turned around, and stormed out of the room.  
  
'What does he see in that witch? Diamond is mine I tell you...' Emerald muttered to herself.  
  
"How did he get me here so... fast? How did YOU get here so fast? And how did he get into my room?" Serena questioned of no one in particular, angrily.  
  
"We can teleport. All of us." Sapphire answered. To prove it, he vanished, and re-apeared behind Wicked Lady. Serena turned her gaze towards Wicked Lady.  
  
"Rini! You're here too! Have these... people decided to give you back? Is that why I'm here?" Serena scowled at Rini, but her eyes looked hopeful. Wicked Lady just giggled.  
  
"Them? I'm still with them." She bounced the Luna P ball playfully, showing off the dark cresent moon still displayed on its forehead. Prince Diamond walked up silently behind her, and snaked his arms around her waist. Serena turned around to look at him, wide eyed. He gently pulled her closer.  
  
"What are you DOING?" She hissed. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, and tryed to push him away, yet Diamond held tightly. Serena paused. She felt a shiver run up her spine, and she realized something that terrified her.  
  
'This is how I'm supposed to feel around Darien... Why do I feel so contented with Diamond now? Is this the result of that nightmare Amy told me about, that I can't remember?' Serena thought to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, scolding herself in her head, and turned her head back and forth quickly.  
  
"No no no no no! You just want my crystal! Go away!" She tryed to push him away again. Prince Diamond smiled maliciously.  
  
"That? Look inside." Prince Diamond pointed to the crystals container on her chest. Serena hesitated.   
  
'This could possibly a trap to get me to show him the crystal... or for some strange reason that only the Negamoon could have thought of, he could just want me to let my gaurd down.' Serena thought to herself. She left one hand holding him away, and her other hand reached towards the brooch, and flipped it open. Serena expected to see the large, shining crystal within, but only saw an empty space, the little decorative compact empty. Horrified, Serena let the small brooch clatter to the floor, her hand frozen.  
  
"I'm not concerned about your crystal right now.. We already have it. Right now, all I'm worried about would be you." Serena's eyes widened. Wicked Lady giggled again in the background. Prince Diamond looked into Serena's crystal blue eyes with a smile playing at his own azure eyes, as Serena and Prince Diamond vanished again, teleporting away from the watchful eyes of Sapphire, Wicked Lady, and Emerald, who, after stomping out, had eventually turned around and peered around a corner of a door way within the room to watch what happened, suspicious. Prince Diamond and Serena re-appeared once more within another dark and dimly-lit room. Prince Diamond slipped his arms out from around her.  
  
"This, this will be your room. I'm afraid I've made no doors leading into this room, therefore you'll need someone who can teleport to get you in and out." Diamond said. Serena's eyes scanned through the darkness anyway, looking for something remotely like a low window, that she could climb out of. Though, then came the problem of the crystal being in the Negamoons hands.. The dimly-lit single candle that provided the only light within the room didn't help her vision much. Prince Diamond vanished from view, and Serena picked up the candle by a small base decoration, carved elegantly out of a sweet-smelling ceader wood. Serena held the candle above her head, only to gently bump her hand into a small hanging wooden plate, with a delecate glass cylinder surrounding the wooden circle. Serena placed the candle on the plate, which helped to provide a little extra magnification of the light because of the reflections the glass provided. The light still dimly shone from the center of the room, though it did help a little more, so Serena took a look around. A round mirror in a frame of silver metal rested against the wall in one corner of the room. A silvery gray coloured two person couch sat against the wall opposite the mirror. A large white bed sat in the middle of the room. Serena walked towards this. A soft silk blanket lay on the beds mattress, with a lacy decorative cover resting over top of the silk. An elegant carved headboard stood at the head of the bed, and a smaller but equally elegant footboard lay at the end of the bed. Serena was almost frightened to approach the bed, it seemed almost like a set up. Though, Prince Diamond was most likely watching her, Serena's eyes grew heavier, and she needed a place to lay down. She looked towards the couch, though, in the dim light, it seemed so far away... The loss of sleep was catching up with her quickly, so Serena turned around, and colapsed backwards onto the bed, exhausted. The dress she wore now, the dress she had worn in her dreams, didn't bother her in her sleep, and flowed out around her, sparkling gently in the candle light. She feel asleep within seconds.  
  
Prince Diamond was indeed watching her. He looked at her quiet sleeping figure, watching her chest rise and fall slowly, assured that she was indeed asleep. He smiled to himself, and placed the small glass of wine he held on the table beside him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooo! I leave off there! He he he. Please review, reviews make me write more quickly! Also, once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter. This chapter I once again didn't have the time to spell cheak, so if I've spelt something wrong, I appoligise.  
  
-Ultimate- 


End file.
